


not a gift, but a virus

by consumedly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Beta Scott McCall, Brainwashing, Discrimination, Drug Use, F/M, Illegal Activities, Medicinal Drug Use, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Melissa McCall, Segregation, Training, Werewolf Discrimination, etc - Freeform, illegal actions, non- consensual blood taking, non-consensual blood transfusion, of abduction, packless omegas are at risk, there was a war, thrilled about their existence, turn or die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/consumedly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa couldn't find anything to keep her son alive let alone human so she stopped trying. What she did was what she'd have done a day sooner if she wasn't so scared to even think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a gift, but a virus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry everyone, but I just couldn't not write in the a/b/o verse any longer. I like it so much and after finding a-b-o-ladies @ lj I just had to wrte something for it and tada here it is. This fic is the first in a verse that I will try and write more about; it's angsty and will get more dark in the next fictions (if I do end up writing them) so beware! ::muhaha::
> 
> also I'll focus on different pairings, but for now it's gen. I think.
> 
> on the verse: alpha beta and omega are used for different sexes in human society and as the standart placment in packs hierarchy.
> 
> As you know I still don't have a beta, but I'd love to have one! If you're interested and have a bit of time please do tell <3

It happens at the most inconvenient of times, that's not to say that there is a convenient time for being turned, but this was definitely one of the worst. Melissa had just got to start working as a nurse again five months ago and it wasn't easy and the pay wasn't really that great but it was work! She, the unmated omega had found work and she managed to pay her rent without having to threaten Rafael into paying alimony! It felt amazing!  
  
The only negative, and as it turned out the biggest one, was that the hospital was attending to both human and weres. The weres were admittedly far less than the human patients, but sometimes even their magical induced healing wasn't cutting it. She and Scott discussed the pros and cons for accepting the job and in the end decided that since they did have a werewolf gene in the family and therefore even if she did end up to get the bite she would probably survive it. Also, the fact that she was a single mother would be on the column of reasons for the State to not send her to the facilities. There was a risk, there always was, and considering that they weren't part of any pack did not make the decision an easy one to make. If something happened, if Rafael magically for whatever reason wanted to spend more than a day at a time with his son, they would not have anyone to defend them.  
  
Melissa had almost turned around on her way to sign the contract, but in the end she had to go through with it. As it was with most of the big changes in every omega's life the choice wasn't altogether hers. She had to have a job in order to be able to keep Scott, it was simple as that.  
  
Despite her apprehensions the workplace turned out to be okay. The nurses were glad to finally have someone to help at the long-term ward and were friendly enough to let Scott stay after school at the break-room. He usually came around four and stayed with Melissa until her shift was over and used the few hours to write his homework and study for the next day.  
  
There were days when he didn't have much work to do and used the spare time to wander through the hospital. He could be found at the child's ward most of the time, he liked to play with the children when no one had the time. He built forts and rescued countless princesses in wars against dwarfs and evil dragons. There was even one memorable occasion when he was the dragon because the princess wanted to save herself.  
  
But there were times when he wanted to be left alone, when the noises were just too loud. In days like these he could be found in the long-term ward. He knew from his mother which patients were rarely if ever visited so he took a book or his nintendo and went to their rooms. Sometimes he read at loud and other times he just liked to curl up on a chair and enjoy the peace and quiet.  
  
It was in a day like that when it happened.  
  
He had been in the long-term ward for most of the afternoon when Melissa went in search for him. She couldn't find him in the usual rooms, neither in the children's ward so she tried to phone him. Scott didn't answer, but his phone kept ringing every time she tried to reach him again. Melissa was scared out of her mind when she reached the reception area and asked Jim if he had seen him.  
  
Melissa woulnd't ever guess that she would end the day sitting in the ER talking with doctors and calling Rafael to come because his son needed him. “He was attacked by a patient who ran out of the psych ward. He is alive Mrs. McCall but he might turn, the other option is for him to die. We hope that once the drugs wear off he will turn and be able to heal himself fully.”  
  
 _Precisely that_ , the doctors saying that they hoped for a change to take place was what made her make some drastic decisions. She tried to think of something else, tried to find another solution by calling at least a dozen different people both were and humans. She tried with rage, with plea; with money she didn't really have, but nothing helped.  
  
It was Scott at the end who came with the solution. He was lying there, tied down to the bed in the emergency room sweating; his face was pale and he was trembling from the sheer exhaustion to stay alive. He joked about what ifs, what if the alpha didn't scratch, but bit him. What if the staff could get to him and treat his injuries sooner? What if he wasn't there that day? “I'm sorry mom!”  
  
Melissa couldn't find anything to keep her son alive let alone human so she stopped trying. What she did was what she'd have done a day sooner if she wasn't so scared to even think about it. She took all of the cash she could find on her person and bribed the night shift, the nurse drugged the alpha and took two bags of his blood “One is enough Melissa, if one doesn't work the other won't either.”  
  
The next morning she took Scott home with her. Rafael didn't agree, but him being in DC prevented any possibility of interference and for that she was thankfull.  
  
The first thing they did at home was to cleanse Scott of all of the medications the doctors had given him when they first found him. "Prevent the change at any cost" was the state's policy and no matter how small a chance there was for a human to stay one they _had_ to try  
  
The detoxication took a couple of hours and Scott was exhausted when she helped him to lie down. “Are you sure you want that mom. I- you know I won't be the same if it works.” He looked so small, so fragile; nothing like the son who ran out of the house the other day.  
  
“It's either that or death Scott! If you're sure I am sure.” She wasn't sure, not at all but what was the alternative, to let him die. He will be bead in less than 48 hours and she couldn't imagine her life without him, didn't want to. Melissa took the bag and set up the system and hoped for his white cells to not fight the virus.  
  
Melissa decided to use all of the blood, better safe than sorry.  
  
She kept him hydrated, dressed the wounds and stayed awake hoping against hope. It was three hours later when the fever broke and she could finally take a minute to think over everything she has done in the last 24 hours.  
  
Melissa knew what she did was against the law, but as far as she was concerned Scott staying alive was the only thing that mattered. Now she had to think of a way to get them out.  



End file.
